chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia on My Mind
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the sixth episode of the first season of Chesapeake Shores, and the sixth episode overall in the series. Synopsis The O'Brien family is stunned when Kevin's fiancee, Georgia, arrives in Chesapeake Shores, determined to take over as he returns home to recover. As Megan immediately clashes with Georgia's overbearing presence, Abby is questioned in connection with a mysterious fraud investigation. And when Trace's own father refuses to help him with a loan, he learns of a bigger betrayal as the warehouse property is sold to an unexpected new investor. Plot Act 1 Dressed for work, Abby makes her way out the door as an unknown car pulls into the driveway. As soon as Abby steps outside a woman approaches her and asks if she is indeed Abby. Puzzled, Abby confirms her identity and is then greeted by a hand shake. The attractive blonde woman introduces herself as Georgia, and casually tells Abby that she is Kevin’s fiancée. Abby is noticeably stunned by the news and by the direct and self-assured manner by which Georgia told her that she was marrying her brother. Abby stumbles to regain her composure before inviting Georgia inside to meet her father and grandmother. Inside the O’Brien home, flanked by Mick and Nell, Georgia explains that she and Kevin have only been engaged for a few months and that she hasn’t even told her parents. The two met during Kevin’s first deployment to Afghanistan. Kevin had just arrived at the time Georgia was finishing her deployment. On that first day she and Kevin talked about what to expect and then continued talking throughout the night. After that, they started writing each other and things grew from there. Georgia retired from the military and just recently took an ER job in Daytona. She explains to the family that once Kevin finishes his recovery at home in Chesapeake Shores they are planning to move to Daytona. The news that Kevin will be convalescing at home is a surprise to everyone. Georgia explains that she and Kevin spoke before he was transported and agreed that instead of a hospital, it would be better for Kevin to recover at home with his family. In town, Trace walks side by side, talking with an older woman. The woman is Dee Riley, Trace’s mother and most ardent supporter. Shortly into their walk they pass through the large wooden gates that lead into the Riley home. As they do, Trace tells Dee that he went by the bank and applied for a loan to buy the warehouse space. She asks how much he needs but Trace flat out rejects the implication. He explains that his paperwork is in order and that his money coming in from Nashville may help his chances. Dee then asks if Trace is recording a new album. He smiles and jokes, “now you know what to get dad for Christmas.” Dee asks if he wants to come in but Trace tells her he needs to get back to work. Before he leaves, he does ask if she’d like to have dinner the following night. Dee smiles and tells him she’d love to. Act 2 In Baltimore, as Abby makes her way into the office, Dell is waiting outside for her. Dell escorts her inside and and as he does, tells her that someone is waiting for her in the office. By the way the man is dressed it’s clear to Dell that the man is a federal investigator. Initially unfazed, Abby heads to her office where Christopher Whitcomb, and investigator with the Department of Justice, is waiting for her. Abby invites him to sit and, as she takes her seat, stumbles back on the large grey stability ball she has in lieu of a chair. She laughs off the mishap but Christopher doesn’t crack a smile. He then begins to press her for information on several boxes she shipped from her New York office. Abby is suspicious and responds by asking him about the investigation. Christopher tells her that he’s investigating possible SEC violations but won’t say anything more. Abby’s nobody’s fool and excuses herself while she contacts her attorney. Christopher asks if she feels she needs an attorney and she immediately responds, “I don’t know, do I?” Realizing that she’s won this round, Christopher relents. Nearby Abby finds a private room and calls the one person she knows she can trust, her brother Connor. Desperate for help, she asks him what she should do. He tells her to lawyer up and to not answer any questions. He also advises her not to talk to anyone at her company, Capital Management. Back in Chesapeake Shores, Georgia is hard at work turning the O’Brien’s dining room into a recovery room for Kevin. While Mick, Jess and Bree look on, Megan lets herself in the front door. She was on the way to the hospital when Nell called and told her to come to the house instead. Bree tells her Kevin is coming home to recover but before she can say more, the ambulance with Kevin arrives at the house. As the family runs out to greet Kevin, Georgia walks up to Megan, shakes her hand, tells her that she is Georgia and heads off to the ambulance. When Georgia is out of earshot Bree whispers to Megan that Georgia is Kevin’s fiancée. Suddenly Georgia walks back in the house and asks Megan not to cry when she sees Kevin. She then dashes back out, leaving Megan confused and concerned. Outside, the ambulance doors open and the medics pull Kevin out on a stretcher. Blankets cover the lower half of his body, but a large cast covering his left leg is visible. The once handsome young man is now covered in scars and burns with an injury on his right that stretches from his lower eye to the top of his shoulder. He winces in pain as the stretcher drops from the ambulance. Standing to the side, Bree and Megan look on in stunned silence. Inside, the tension amongst the O’Brien family begins to rise as they grapple with the severity of Kevin’s condition and the revelation that he is engaged. Mick tries to assure Megan that they have to trust that Kevin and Georgia know what’s best. Georgia, who’s been getting Kevin settled in the makeshift recovery room in the dining room, emerges and thanks everyone for their patience. She then escorts them into the room where they come face to face with Kevin, scarred, bandaged and wincing in pain. As they talk, Georgia apologizes for barging into their lives. Georgia then tells Kevin that she needs to check the wounds on his leg and give him something to help him rest. The O’Briens quietly shuffle out, leaving Kevin in Georgia’s care. Act 3 After checking his wounds and sedating him, Georgia steps out from the dining room and ask Mick and Megan if they would like to see Kevin. In his hospital bed, Kevin winces in pain as he tries to shift his body. When Megan asks if she’d like her to get Georgia, Kevin angrily snaps at her that Georgia’s done everything she can. His angry outburst catches both Mick and Megan off guard and the two steal an uncomfortable look at each other. Kevin asks where his siblings are and Mick tells him that Bree is running errands, Abby’s at work and Connor is in New York taking the bar. Kevin then asks where Bree is. Neither Mick nor Megan answer and instead look at each other with the realization that Kevin’s condition is much worse than they expected. Kevin begins to talk to them about Georgia but his words trail off and he drifts into unconsciousness. Suddenly his leg cramps and he yells for Georgia. Megan leans in and puts her hand on his face but Kevin recoils from her, yelling “no.” Georgia comes running in and, as she pulls back the covers, Megan sees Kevin’s bandaged and bloody left leg. As Georgia massages the cramp she asks Megan to step out of the room. Reluctantly Megan leaves and as she turns away, her emotions overtake her and she begins to sob. Outside, at a café in Chesapeake Shores, Trace parks his motorcycle and runs over to an older man sitting at a table eating lunch. Lawrence Riley, Trace’s dad, sees his son and offers him half of his sandwich. Trace tells him that Maggie called him to tell him that the warehouse had sold. Lawrence begins to explain, but Trace doesn’t want to hear it and tells his father that he ‘gets it.’ Lawrence tells Trace that for what it’s worth, he thought the idea was smart. Despite that, it would have been irresponsible for the bank to approve the loan with Trace’s employment status, his mortgage and the mysterious payments Trace sends to Nashville every month. Trace doesn’t see why any of that matters and is unwilling to even explain to his father what the payments are for. Trace desperately wants his father to understand that he was emotionally invested in the project but Lawrence doesn’t have the time. He tells Trace that he’s sorry then leaves. Later that night Bree stops in Abby’s room to borrow a sweater. They haven’t really talked since Bree returned from Chicago. Abby casually asks about Martin and Bree hints that things are not going well between them. Bree begins to talk while Abby flips through her paperwork. The two continue the conversation in which Abby assumes they are talking about her legal woes. But suddenly, Abby realizes that they aren’t talking about her legal problem and that Bree is in fact pouring out her heart. Abby stops shifting her papers and looks up to her now teary eyed sister. Bree then tells her that Martin has another girlfriend. Abby is stunned and immediately runs to comfort her sister. As they hug, Bree cries into her ear, “I feel so stupid.” Act 4 The next morning Megan steps outside on the deck and finds Georgia gazing out at the ocean. When the two make eye contact Georgia pointedly says to Megan, “You and I didn’t get off to a good start.” Megan agrees and tells her that she at least appreciates her honesty. Megan then angrily asks why Georgia told her not to cry when she saw her son. Georgia tells her that Kevin has always thought that taking care of his mother was his responsibility. During the 9/11 attacks, Megan was in living in New York. That day Kevin called her and on the other end, he heard his mother in hysterical tears over the friends she’d lost in the towers. Hearing his mother in tears, Kevin decided that it was his personal responsibility to protect her. Hearing the story is like a punch in the gut to Megan. Seeing her pain, Georgia steps forward and puts her hand on Megan’s shoulder. Georgia looks her in the eyes and tells her that she will always tell her the truth and the truth is that she loves Kevin. She asks Megan to trust that Kevin’s love for her isn’t misplaced. Megan nods and then extends her hand. They shake hands then turn back toward the ocean in silence. Later in the day Kevin wakes to find his grandmother praying over him. She tells him that she’s been watching him sleep and that he seems very restless. He confesses to her that he had been dreaming about his grandfather. In his dreams, Kevin’s grandfather told him that he needs to speak to Dylan O’Malley. The name is not one that Kevin has heard before but the same can’t be said for Nell. She nervously tells Kevin that she’s never heard the name and that he should just get some rest. He closes his eyes and she quickly walks outside. She pulls out her chain necklace, on the end of which Nell has recently placed the gold ring Trace found in the floorboards of the church. Holding the ring, Nell’s thoughts turn to a different time and a different place and she asks herself, “Dylan O’Malley. Where are you now?” Act 5 Later that night Jess comes to visit Kevin. When she enters the room Georgia is taking Kevin’s temperature. Kevin is developing a fever and his complexion is pale and sallow. Jess tenderly asks if he’s feeling better but Kevin bluntly tells her no. Kevin lets out a deep cough and Georgia can immediately tell that the cough is moving down his chest and decides to administer an oxygen tube. Jess turns to leave but Kevin asks her to stay. As Georgia places the oxygen tube, Kevin grimaces in pain. He looks at his sister and asks her how she got through it. She looks at Georgia before turning back to Kevin. She reveals that coming home was a healing process. She didn’t understand as a child, but Chesapeake Shores is a place where she could feel safe. Kevin meekly tells her that he doesn’t feel safe. As those words escape his mouth, Georgia turns, the look of devastation written all over her face. In the next room, Nell turns over the logs in the fireplace when Mick walks in and tells her he needs to fly to Boston for work. Nell tells him that Kevin doesn’t look well. Mick tells her that Georgia warned them that Kevin would get worse before he gets better. On the table Mick sees a fairy garden Nell’s been working on. Nell says that she wanted to get it done before she leaves. She then tells him that she needs to take a little trip and that she needs to tell him about someone she knew around the same time she met Mick’s father, a person named Dylan O’Malley. But before she can go on, Mick’s phone rings and he leaves to take the call. At Sally’s, Trace and his mother sit at a table for three. Trace realizes that the spare chair at the table is for his father, who will be joining them for dinner. As they talk, Lawrence arrives and the atmosphere immediately becomes cold. He was running late after some last minute haggling over a loan. The loan is for Mick O’Brien, but Trace knows Mick is usually a straight shooter. Lawrence tells him “not this time.” He then reveals that Mick bought the warehouse Trace wanted to buy. Lawrence then picks up the menu and begins to peruse, oblivious to the thunderstruck reaction his news has had on Trace. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien-Winters * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien Recurring Characters * Tom Butler as Lawrence Riley * Serge Houde as Del Granger * Hunter as Axel * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Ali Liebert as Georgia Eyles * Karen Kruper as Dee Riley * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Dean Marshall as Inspector Christopher Whitcomb * Michael Karl Richards as Wes Winters * Jason Schombing as Jack Martin * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters * Clayton Frank as Band Member #4 - Lead Guitar * Ben Jacobs as Test Taker #2 * Johnny Jansen as Band Member #2 - Drums * Tom McKillip as Band Member #3 - Lead Guitar * J.P. as Band Member #1 - Bass Guitar (as JP) * Jennifer Shirley as Test Taker #1 * Clay Virtue as Security Guard Mentioned-Only Characters * Dylan O'Malley Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 1x06 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Abby and Georgia 1x06 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Mick and Nell 1x06 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Georgia Eyles 1x06 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Georgia and Abby 1x06 CS IMDb 5.jpg|Georgia and Abby 1x06 CS IMDb 6.jpg|Mick, Jess, Bree, and Georgia 1x06 CS IMDb 7.jpg|Mick, Nell, and Abby 1x06 CS IMDb 8.jpg|Megan and Nell 1x06 CS IMDb 9.jpg|Nell, Megan, and Mick 1x06 CS IMDb 10.jpg|Abby and Georgia 1x06 CS IMDb 11.jpg|Nell, Megan, and Mick 1x06 CS IMDb 12.jpg|Abby and Georgia 1x06 CS IMDb 13.jpg|Trace Riley 1x06 CS IMDb 14.jpg|Trace and Bree 1x06 CS IMDb 15.jpg|Axel and Trace 1x06 CS IMDb 16.jpg|Trace Riley 1x06 CS IMDb 17.jpg|Nell O'Brien 1x06 CS IMDb 18.jpg|Georgia and Mick 1x06 CS IMDb 19.jpg|Georgia and Mick 1x06 CS IMDb 20.jpg|Nell, Abby, Georgia, and Mick 1x06 CS IMDb 21.jpg|Bree and Megan 1x06 CS IMDb 22.jpg|Mick, Kevin, Georgia ,and Jess 1x06 CS IMDb 23.jpg|Bree, Mick, Kevin, Georgia, Jess, and Megan 1x06 CS IMDb 31.jpg|Nell, Abby, Georgia, and Mick References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/georgia-on-my-mind Category:Season 1